


Vicley fix it.

by Angelsflyhere



Category: Station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsflyhere/pseuds/Angelsflyhere
Summary: My attempt to process 2x15.





	Vicley fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am stunned, saddened, and a bit furious for the way the show did this. It was in the back of my mind that it may happen -cause Shonda but- was hoping for a different outcome. This has been floating around in my head for a while, while I processed what happened.

After Sullivan, Warren and Andy had tracked her down at the site of the possible jumper, and she got the victim down, she rushed to Grey Sloan to be with Lucas. When she got there Jennifer called her name and pulled her into a hug. Much to the shock of Vic’s coworkers. Jennifer commented to Vic about how Lucas had texted her to come and wanted to know what happened. 

Dr. pierce came out to speak with family, and Jennifer looked at Vic and pulled her to her side and said we are. The doctor explained that while he had a heart condition that she would need to operate on, her tests had also showed an increased level of hydroflouric acid. Jennifer looked confused and asked what that meant, the doctor explained that it looks like he had inhaled the toxin fairly recently, what was he doing for the last day. Sullivan steps up and states that he had been running the scene of the coffee house fire and that he had just been made aware that another firefighter was showing signs of hyrdoflouric acid exposure. 

Dr. Pierce than explained that the next steps were getting him treated as soon as possible and that she would be adding a calcium support to his oxygen. She then takes them to him.

When they enter the room, there is a nurse taking some more blood but Lucas is awake and alert. When the nurse is finished and leaves Dr. Pierce tells them that she’ll be nearby if they need her, and leaves.

Lucas looks at his sister and Vic, and seeing their faces with obvious tear stains he sighs, and waves them close to the bed. Vic immediately sits on the edge of his bed, and just holds his hand, and Jennifer goes to the other side of the bed and takes his other hand. 

After a moment Lucas looks at Vic, and says “ I owe you an answer. Yes Victoria, of course it’s yes.” At this point he is crying, and smiling. Vic sucks in a breath and leans over to kiss him. Jennifer looks on confused until Lucas and Vic look at her and explain that they are getting married. Jennifer is stunned but happy and gives them both a hug. Lucas asks for his pants, so Vic goes out to get Dr. pierce and runs into the team, she updates them quickly then see Dr Pierce. She runs over and asks where Lucas’ clothes are, Maggie takes Vic back to the room and pulls out a bag from his dresser handing them to Vic, who hands Lucas his pant. Lucas takes them and takes a small box out of his pocket and puts the ring on Vic’s finger. He pulls her into him for a kiss and they take it just a bit too far, because the heart monitors go crazy. They pull away reluctantly, still smiling. Vic takes a breathe and then says we have to tell my team and then we have to go to HR and then we get married. She leaves long enough to gather her team, with her ring in her pocket so not to attract attention. Once she gets them rounded up, she brings them back to the room, and tells them that Lucas proposed to her. 

Jack, Travis, Andy, Sullivan, and Warren are not surprised, but Maya, Dean and Capt Herrera are stunned. 

Maggie rushes back in and tells them that his calcium levels have improved and that if they continue to stabilize she can take him into surgery for his heart in 24 hours, everyone is relieved by this news. Sullivan cuts in and let’s them know that there are lots of members from the department there and there is some gossip going around about what was going on with Vic and Lucas. The two in question look at each other and sigh, having a quick silent conversation and then nodding before Lucas tells Sullivan to get somebody from HR in the room. Sully does and while the HR person is not happy, she does the interviews in the hospital and grants permission for the relationship to continue based on special circumstances. She leaves, and after a parade of people through the room to say hi to the chief, it’s just him, Vic and Jennifer. 

Lucas looks at Vic and waves her over to the bed from where she is sitting talking to Jennifer. She gets up and moves over and he grabs her hand and tells her to lay down with him, he needs to hold her. Vic smiles and takes off her shoes, climbing on the bed, and curling up in his side. Jennifer stands up to leave but Lucas asks her to stay, and come sit by the bed. 

After 24 hours pass and his condition doesn’t worsen Maggie is able to do the surgery to repair his heart. 

Jennifer and Vic cling to each other while Vic’s team stay close, waiting for news. Five hours go by, until Maggie comes out to the waiting room and tells them that the surgery went very well, and that she was able to repair the heart, and that Lucas should make a full recovery. She then takes Vic and Jennifer back to the recovery room to be with Lucas. They sit by his bed until he wakes up, and then they can only laugh because he is so high on meds he’s a rambling mess. Lucas goes back to sleep, and another hour later he is moved to a regular room, and wakes up again. 

After another full week in the hospital, with Vic and Jennifer close by, he is discharged from the hospital. Following a long recovery, he and Vic get married under the stars on the roof of station 19, where it kind of all began. A year from that date, they are back on the roof of 19, and announce that Vic is pregnant.


End file.
